A Worry Shared is a Worry Eased
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: Splinter has a heart to heart with a certain purple clad turtles who has once again become consumed within his own mind.


**A/N: Just a short oneshot I wrote, because Donnie and Splinter don't often get much interaction.**

Donatello sighed a burden laden sigh. He should have been in bed hours ago. But how could he with thoughts like these running constant through his head. Besides he had retro-mutagen to finish.

Retro-mutagen. The current source of his worries. He sighed again and rubbed at his tired eyes. Ever since getting back to New York his stresses had increased tenfold.

Not only was it on him to cure the _entire _city but he theorized that at some point the Shredder would come after him. After all its doubtful that the Kraang would cure Karia for him.

Of course he and his brothers were doing everything they could to stop her from falling into his hands, but the odds were stacked against them. Like always.

This time the sigh came out more like a growl.

He had spent the last week trying to think up solutions for every scenario he could come up with. The shredder taking Karia back and coming after him was the most obvious, and most worrying.

Currently he figured the best solution to the problem would be to draw them away from his brothers and let them take him. That way his brothers would be safe and he would have a chance to cure Karia. However this plan obviously put him in a lot of danger, with Karia cured the Shredder would have no reason to keep him around.

He'd be killed.

Donatello's throat constricted a little at the thought, at all his thoughts. While he would do anything to protect and save his family, Karia included, that didn't mean that the thought of death didn't scare him pant-less. If he wore pants that is.

"My son, what troubles you?"

Donatello jumped at the deep calm voice that broke him so suddenly out of his mind.

"Oh nothing Sensei, just…uh…working on the mutagen."

The old rat gave a small twitch of his whiskers and came to sit next to his son.

"A worry shared is a worry eased." He said wisely gazing at his son.

Donatello looked away, continuing to fiddle with his equipment."

"Donatello, my son, you take on too many burdens at once. Burdens which are not yours to bear alone."

For what felt like the millionth time that night Donatello sighed.

"I know father but if I tell my brothers then they'll just try to protect me. I don't want them getting hurt because of me."

"But Donatello, that is what brothers are meant to do. Protect each other. I know you are fearful of the intimidate future, my son, for I to have had worries much like yours on my mind."

Splinter gave a small smile and laid a clawed paw on the back of his sons hand.

"But I trust in the four of you to keep each other safe, to save Miwa, and to defeat your enemies and save New York City."

Donatello looked up at Splinter still unsure.

"But nothing is certain Sensei. Faith cannot ensure that we win. How can you e so certain."

"Because I am your father…"

He gave a small grin and used his tail to flick the back of Donatello's head.

"…And as your father I am always right."

Don smiled, rubbing the back of his head, remembering all the times Splinter had said that to them as a child.

"Now my son, it is time for you to sleep."

"But, but Sense-"

"No arguments Donatello, I have already been noticing you lack of form in sparing due to your exhaustion. You need sleep my son, you are no use to your brothers or the world if you continue to exhaust your self in such ways.

He nodded, "Yes father," and got up to leave.

Before he did, however, he turned back to Splinter.

"Thanks dad."

The old rat's heart warmed as his son wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. Splinter squeezed back.

"You are most welcome, Donatello."

With his dark thoughts calmed Donatello yawned and mumbled out, "Night father," before heading to his bed.

"Good night, my son." Splinter said softly, knowing his son would not hear, then slowly trudged off to sleep, his own worries having eased somewhat as well.

**A/N: Leave a review if you want to, I would be thankful if you did!**


End file.
